


What Could Have Been

by sunkisz



Category: Southern Vampire Mysteries - Harris
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-30
Updated: 2009-10-30
Packaged: 2017-10-07 22:13:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/69780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunkisz/pseuds/sunkisz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after D&G.Eric and Sookie see each other after 10 years. What will happen when things have changed between them?</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Could Have Been

Halloween.

The one time of the year when the monsters come out and are real. I was holding an invitation that I was surprised to find in my mailbox three days ago. We hadn't spoken in so long, I was wondering if he ever thought of me anymore. We had a dispute, and it led to our parting ways over ten years ago. I never knew how much I needed him until it was too late. Soon enough, Eric became King of Louisiana when Felipe and Victor came up missing. I didn't ask questions, though I knew Eric had something to do with it. I never married, never had children. I led a quiet life, only disrupted when Pam would call me time to time for a job Eric wanted me to do. He would never call me on his own, and it hurt in ways I never knew possible. I clung to the memory of him, his kindness and love that came forth when he stayed with me those days in January. I never though of him now as the man that remembered our time together and wanted to build on it. He wanted a relationship with me, but I was too immature, and full of pride to see his true feelings. I was full of anger and hurt when I was tortured by those two fairies, and blamed him for the pain I felt. He never came to find me, and that stuck a chord with me. He had promised no harm would come to me, and that he would always protect me. When he tried to explain what kept him from me I all but spat in his face, telling him he didn't know what love was, and he wasn't welcome in my home after that. He called me an immature child, and I felt my blood boil.

"Eric, you are not a gentlemen," I had said.

He got up and walked towards the door, but not before turning around and looking me straight in the eyes.

"And you are no lady."

I regretted my words to him the moment they came out. He was using my favorite lines, from my favorite movie. I really didn't know how he remembered it, but he did. Those five words had me back-peddling and second-guessing all I had said to him. I was never able to tell him, as he was too busy to answer my phone calls, and according to Pam, I was the last person he wanted to see or speak to. So I decided to give him time, and hoped he would come around, but he never did. I looked at the invitation for the twentieth time since receiving it:

_ **His Royal Majesty,** _

_ **King Eric Northman** _

_ **Requests your presence to attend** _

_ **The Masquerade Ball** _

_ **on:** _

_ **Saturday, October 31, 2019** _

_ **Costume Dress mandatory** _

_ **No admittance if not properly attired** _

_ **R.S.V.P** _

I sat there fingering the letter, unsure of what to do. Did this mean he wanted me to come, or was this some joke from Pam? I was torn, but in the end I signed the small accompanying note, and placed it in the mailbox, stating I would be attending. If I could see him, maybe he would give me another chance, a chance to win his heart back. I never noticed how empty my life was when he was gone and the bond between us hummed out. Without blood exchanges, it was dulling, and I could only make out his life force now, and that gave me comfort, knowing he was still alive somewhere. If he was happy, I could live with it, and move on. I have tried, but I needed to make sure this is what he wants as well. So I was with more resolve than ever, knowing exactly what I was going to wear, and hopefully it would be enough to win his heart.

_ **~0o0~** _

Pam called me when she received the invitation, and I was silently praying it wasn't to tell me that it was an accident that I had got one at all.

"Hello, my dear telepath. How are you doing this fine night?" she asked, and I wondered why she was in such a good mood.

"I am well."

"That is good. I am calling about your invitation..."

"I sent off that I was coming, is that a problem," I said, and I couldn't hide the fear in my voice. She must have sensed it because she quickly responded.

"No. Sookie, you didn't reply with what your costume is. There was a section for it specificity, and you failed to fill it out."

"Oh. Well, I didn't know until a few days ago what I was going as," I answered her, and she sighed.

"Well, you must tell me so I can add it for you."

"Why? Is that a rule that you have to know?" I grumbled into the phone while opening my closet and looking at the red dress that hung inside.

"No, but if it has to be with you, then yes. It is a rule. Tell me so I can go about my business for the night," she remarked.

"I am going as Scarlett O'Hara, from Gone With the Wind," I replied, giving in. If there was one thing I knew about Pam, it was to just tell her. Otherwise she would be over here, demanding to see it herself.

"Oh then. I will see you there," she said, and was about to hang up the phone when I stopped her. "Yes?"

I bit my lip. "How is Eric doing?"

She was silent for a moment, and I could hear her walking from the way the wind sounded in the background. "He is...doing well. As the new King, he has been settling things the past years, but all is peaceful. At least for now."

"Oh, well then, that is good," I said. "Tell him I said hi, would you?"

"I will tell him," she said, then hung up the phone.

She must have gotten his cryptic ways when he became her maker.

_ **~o0o~** _

Three nights later, I was dressed and ready to go to the ball. I had my hair pinned up part way, and the rest of it I curled at the ends, giving it the old southern style look. I attached the red bow onto the back of my hair and was happy with how it turned out. I applied a bit of make-up. Over the years, I had developed more lines on my face, but not so many that I seem older. I still looked like I did when I was 26, even though I could feel my age of almost 40 in my bones. The little bit of Eric's blood I had during the Fairy war, had helped me heal, along with helping me age easily.

I walked out of the bedroom after putting on my flat shoes, and grabbed my purse as I was going towards the front door. That was when I heard the knock. I wasn't expecting anyone, so I thought it might be Bill. We stayed friends over the years, and he was supposed to be at the party as well. I opened the door to find Pam standing on the other side.

"Pam, what are you doing here?" I asked her, and noticed when her face turned up into a bright smile. It was eerie seeing that look on Pam. Especially with her fangs running out.

"Hello my friend. You look positively...delectable," she purred and reached out, taking my hand in hers. That was when I saw the car in the driveway. It was a Bentley, and from my previous jobs, I knew it was one of Eric's cars.

"Thanks Pam. But you didn't need to come get me. I was planning on driving."

"I know. I wanted to see you, it has been too long," she said while gliding me into the car and closing the door behind me.

She went around the other side, and the driver took off quickly. It made me wonder if we were late for something.

"What are you dressed as Pam?"

"Can you not tell? I am Dorothy from the Wizard of Oz," she said shaking her head. I wasn't paying attention, but now that I saw her ruby red slippers, I knew that she was going for that look. The only problem was that her outfit was a hell of a lot tighter than the original Dorothy would have worn. In fact, her dress came up to her mid thigh, so it made her look as though she wasn't wearing a costume. I didn't say anything, but allowed her to think she was depicting the character correctly. I wasn't going to argue tonight. I wanted to enjoy myself, and feel like the lady I am.

When we pulled up to the front of the royal grounds I quickly put on my mask, and Pam tied the back for me so it would stay on. She put hers on as well, and we exited the car. Walking inside, you wouldn't have guessed that this was a vampire masquerade. There were different costumes all around, ranging from Tarzan to Star Wars. I would have thought they would have been caught dead before being seen wearing what they were. But I passed by, and nodded to the ones that approached me or moved so I could pass. I noticed Pam wasn't beside me anymore, and I continued on my path towards the bar in the corner. I ordered a Gin and Tonic, and left a tip in the jar for the bartender. When I turned around, there was a vampire making his way to my side. He was dressed as a cowboy. _How original, _I thought to myself, and knew who it was before he even spoke.

"Hello to you sweet lady," he said, taking my hand in his and kissing my palm.

"Hi Bill, how have you been?" I asked him as he released my hand.

"I have been fine. I got back two days ago from my trip to Nevada. How have you been?"

"I have been better," I said, and he nodded, knowing what I meant.

"I didn't expect to see you here."

"I didn't think I would be invited," I said quietly, and took a sip of my drink.

He looked as if he wanted to say something, but by that time, Pam had come over and linked her arm with mine. "There you are Sookie. Come with me, there is someone who wishes to see you."

Bill bowed to me, and Pam yanked me in the opposite direction of where Bill was, mumbling something about how he never gives up. We walked through the crowds, and I was shocked by what I saw before me.

There was Eric, dressed in the matching outfit to mine. He was dressed as my Rhett Butler, in the sexy suit I loved even in the movie. He was wearing black trousers with a gray vest, and a back-tail coat that came down to mid thigh for him. His mask was beautiful as well, and you could tell it was made for royalty. His hair was let loose and some of the strands fell over his mask in a good way, begging me to reach out and move them behind his ears. We took a few steps closer, and I stopped abruptly. Being this close to him after so long, it ached in my chest. I wanted him to hold me, but I was getting ahead of myself. Beside him was another woman, with her arm linked though his. She was younger than me for sure, and had blond hair and blue eyes. She was beautiful, and everything I could have been to him. He leaned down and whispered something in her ear, and I saw her shiver next to him and grip his arm tighter. Without thinking, I turned away and started walking towards the exit. When I got to the door, I felt an arm on my shoulder, holding me in place.

"Where are you going?" Pam asked, and turned me around to face her. I was struggling to keep the tears in place, and it wasn't working.

"Just let me go, please," I said to her, and she noticed how I was about to get weepy on her. She let me go, and sighed.

"Sookie, Eric wants to see you. He wants you to meet someone," she said softly, and I shook my head.

"It was a mistake coming here. He...it...oh, never mind. I am going home. Tell him I am sorry, but I am unwell," I said, and quickly turned and left before she could say anything further.

When I got to the valet, I remembered I didn't bring my car. I was silently cursing Pam as she appeared by my side. "Sookie..."

"Pam, can you get me a ride home, or do I need to call a taxi?"

She sighed once again, and shook her head. "You are not going anywhere."

I turned to look at her. "You cannot tell me what to do."

"I can and I will. You both are so blind. Sookie, go in there and get Eric back. He needs you, and you need him. The past ten years have been hell for everyone here, and it will get better if you would admit you are wrong and tell him you love him."

"I already tried, Pam. But he is engaged..."

She didn't deny it, but her face didn't confirm it either. I was lost, and didn't know what to think.

"Come inside for a while. If you want to leave in a hour, I will take you home myself," she said, and I nodded, knowing that was the best it was going to get.

We walked back in, and I looked around the room again, and saw Eric now standing against the far wall, and the woman was next to him, but they were no longer touching. She was standing to the side of him, but behind him. I walked over to the opposite side, and sat on the couch that wasn't occupied. If I had to stick it out for an hour, I would.

Twenty minutes and another drink later, I was still sitting down when the band started playing classical music. It was the time for the dancing to begin, and I had been looking forward to it all night. But now I didn't want to have any part in it. I saw the woman touch Eric's arm, and he excused himself from the others he was talking to, and took her out on the dance floor. I sat there and watched her laugh as he twirled her in the air. I remembered a time when he did the same to me – when I was his. How much I enjoyed his company, and the way he made me feel like I was the only one in the room. He looked so happy with her, and I couldn't bring myself to be in the way of his happiness. If that meant I would be without the one person I loved, then so be it. After so many years on the earth, he deserved more than my pettiness. When the song ended he placed her down on her feet, and the crowd clapped from their performance. It was then when he looked around at the different people, that his eyes stopped on me. I wasn't prepared at all, and I felt a rush of longing I hadn't felt in years. He was as beautiful as I had last seen him, and after a few minutes he was still staring at me. I had to remember to breathe, and when the young girl tapped him on the shoulder he looked down at her, and she smiled. I could tell she asked him what was wrong and he shook his head, and led her off the dance floor. I looked down at the drink in my hands, and felt like my heart had been crushed. Even after all these years, I still felt the way I did for him.

Pam came over after a short minute, and took the empty seat beside me.

"He wants to speak to you," she said quietly, and I looked up. Eric was standing there across the room, and his eyes were boring into mine. The woman wasn't around anymore, and I wondered where she went off to.

"Pam, it's been 45 minutes. Are you ready to take me home?" I asked her, turning my eyes away from his.

Pam didn't say a word, and I knew why. I felt him beside me before I heard his voice. "Sookie, is that you?"

I felt my throat dry up, and my head went light. I turned my head up to his, and saw him looking at me. He reached out a hand, and touched my cheek softly.

I gulped. "Hello Eric."

He looked over at Pam, and without a word she bowed and left. He came over and took a seat next to me, and leaned his elbows on his legs, his head tilted in my direction. "I am happy you came."

I smiled. "I am too," I whispered, and we sat there silently for a while, watching the other couples dance. "Where is your friend?"

He looked at me for a good while, and then took my hand in his. "I believe she went to the ladies room, to powder her nose." He chuckled at his words, and I felt the knot in my stomach curl. I wanted to reach out and tell him that I loved him, that I was a fool, but the words never came.

"I am happy for you Eric," I said softly, and he closed his eyes.

"If I knew you were coming, I would have made other arrangements"

"Do you love her?" I blurted without thinking.

He didn't say anything, just stood and held out his hand. "Come with me please."

I couldn't deny him. I stood and took hold of his hand in mine, and he led us out to the courtyard. It was peaceful and there was no one around. I took off my mask once outside, and he did the same. He still held my hand as he walked to the small garden area and sat on a bench. I sat next to him and he stroked my palm with his hand. I could feel the tingles run through my body, and I tamped it down. Eric always made me feel special, no matter what was between us.

"What made you finally come tonight?" he asked out of nowhere. The question surprised me.

"This is the first time you have invited me anywhere for the past ten years," I answered, and he gripped my hand.

"Are you telling me you never got the others? Including my coronation and Dracula nights?" he asked, and his voice was cold.

"No Eric. Otherwise I would had come," I said. "You always throw the nicest parties."

He stood abruptly, and starting pacing in front of me. He ran his fingers through his hair, and was mumbling in Swedish. I heard names being said, but I couldn't keep up.

"Eric, is something wrong?"

He stopped, and stared me down. His gaze was overpowering, and I couldn't look away. "Is something wrong? Why yes, something is. I thought over the years you ignored me, and to find out that you never got them, it makes me think otherwise. Why did you never receive the invitation?"

"Maybe someone forgot to mail one to me?" I asked, dumbfounded.

He shook his head. "No, I always hand wrote yours, and placed it in the outgoing mail myself," he said, and continued softly, "I always wanted you to come lover. I always wanted you to."

I felt tears spring to my eyes from his calling me something I hadn't heard in so long. He fell to his knees in front of me, and laid his head on my lap, wrapping his arms around my waist. "I thought all this time, that you really..."

"Me too Eric, me too," I said, and couldn't control the harsh sob that came from my lips. He looked up and took my face in his hands.

"Don't cry dear one, don't cry," he said while licking my tears away. His lips found mine only seconds later, and I cried as he tenderly kissed me. It had been too long that I had gone without his lips against mine, his hands on my skin. He was so gentle with his movements that I forgot all about time and where we were. It made me think of when we were together all those years ago, and how sweetly he kissed me, and how much he wanted me. He pulled back moments later, and looked in my eyes. I could see his age in them, all the years he had walked on the earth, but still encased in his youthful body. He would always look in his twenties, even if he were over 1000 years old. "I have missed you," he whispered against my cheek, placing a soft kiss there, then moving to the other one. "I have missed your face," he said, kissing down my cheekbone, to my ear. "I have missed your company," he said grazing his fangs against my neck. By this time I was incoherent. I wouldn't have known if the garden was on fire, or if we were under attack. All there was in the world was Eric telling me he missed me, and lighting the coals that had been burned out for so long. "I want you," he said, and I felt his fang scrape against my neck again, almost breaking the skin there. That was when I came to. I pulled away from him, but he kept his hold on my waist.

"Eric, you are with that woman. I am not..."

He raised his hand to my lips to silence me. "She is merely an escort for the King. I chose her to stand by me this evening," he said, and leaned in to kiss me.

His lips connected with mine again, and this time I moaned into his mouth as I opened my lips to taste him. He tasted as he always did, as my Eric. His hands griped me harder and he let out a strangled groan as our kiss turned from softness, to full on passion. If I didn't have my wits about me, he would have taken me right there in the garden.

I pushed him off of me, but he wouldn't budge. "No, Eric, no. We cannot do this," I said, struggling to keep my voice firm, but failing. It didn't stop him, he merely moved from my lips down my neck. I felt the heat rise in my body, and I pushed my hands flat on his chest. "No!" I said breathlessly, and he pulled back this time, but not too much. His face was still close to mine, and he had a hungry look in his eyes.

"You cannot run from me anymore Sookie," he said, and pulled me into his arms.

I struggled against his embrace. "No, don't hold me like that," I said, trying to get him off of me, but he wouldn't loosen up. He held me tighter.

"Sookie," he barked out, "look at me!" I looked up into his eyes. "I've loved you more than I've ever loved any woman, and I've waited for you longer than I've ever waited for any woman," he confessed, and I felt my knees going weak. "I'm not asking you to forgive me for ignoring you all those times you called. I'll never understand or forgive myself for not calling you back, or simply going to see you." I felt my heart break with his words. The knife that was plunged in my heart for the past ten years was slowly being pulled out, and while it hurt like hell, there was a feeling of relief that came with it. "I will never know if what we had so long ago would have worked out that night we fought, and never made peace, but there's one thing I do know... and that is that I love you, Sookie. In spite of you and me and the whole silly world going to pieces around us, I love you. Because we're alike. Bad lots, both of us. Selfish and shrewd. But able to look things in the eyes as we call them by their right names," he whispered against my lips, and I was gulping for the air around me, but it wasn't coming in fast enough.

"Eric..." I started, but he cut me off.

"Here is the King of Louisiana, who loves you, Sookie. Wants to feel your arms around him, wants to carry the memory of your kisses through eternity with him," he said, brushing his lips against mine. "Sookie! Kiss me! Kiss me..." and that is what I did. I put all I had into this kiss, and then some. Hearing him say he loved me and no other, it all came crashing down on me, and I had to get close to him, and fast. Without a protest he picked me up, just like Rhett did in the movie to his Scarlett, and carried me into the back of his large home. The party was still in full swing, but I could feel Eric had other things on his mind. I leaned in and kissed his face, and down his neck. I heard him growl into my ear, and I felt wind whoosh around us. Next thing I knew, I was being tossed on the bed, and he was locking the door. I noticed we were in a windowless room, and it was very dark, until Eric turned on the lights. He slowly started taking off his gray vest and shirt, tossing them on the floor as he shucked out of his boots.

"Eric..."

"Shh, my love," he said as he took off his trousers, and freed his massive erection. I took a moment to take in his body, his beautiful unchanged body, and wondered what I ever did to deserve his love. "Let me take care of you." Without further words, he came over to the bed, and sat me up on the edge. Slowly, he undid the bow in my hair and set the ribbon on the bed stand, and reached behind me to unbutton my dress. When he got the first ten undone, my breasts were exposed, and his eyes glazed over, taking them in for the first time in over ten years. I wonder if he was repulsed by what he saw, seeing as they were not as perky as he may have remembered. "Still the most beautiful breasts I have ever seen," he whispered as he took one of my nipples into his mouth. I gasped at the feel of his cool lips and tongue working both of them over, until they were sore and claimed by him. My center was now begging for attention as he got the rest of the buttons undone and pulled it completely off of me. I was standing there in my red lace matching underwear set I had bought to go with the costume, and he was staring at me as a man that was starving. He undid my bra and ripped off my panties before I could say another word.

Gently he laid me back on the bed, and covered my body with his, and slowly and tenderly began to kiss me. I was about to burst from the pace he was keeping. I hadn't had sex since I last saw him, and I was horny as hell. And when Eric kissed you, you were sure to be on fire, and the only way to scorch the heat was for him to give you release. He seemed to understand somehow, because his hand went down between my legs, and his fingers went to my slick folds. He felt how wet I was for him, and how ready. "Sookie, so wet...for me," he grunted out between kisses. I struggled to catch my breath as his lips moved to my neck and I felt his fangs scraping against my skin. "Wrap your legs around me, dear one," he huskily said, and I complied. It had been so long since we had last made love, but he seemed to understand. Either that, or he wanted to take his time with me, and savor what this night meant to us, the rejoining of our souls on a whole other level.

"I want you to drink from me," he spoke against my lips, and I grunted, not really sure if I wanted to deny him anything from this point forward. He placed himself at my entrance, and in one swift move, he filled me completely. It was also in that moment that I came, and shuddered under his body. His face turned up into a devious smirk, and he kissed my lips softly.

"Be easy on me...I am...I haven't," I said, and his eyes softened.

"I promise," he said, and started to move in me. The sensations he caused in my body as we rocked back and forth in a slow pace were incredible. Everything that he made me feel was something that I would never take for granted again. We kept at it for several minutes, and it got to the point that it felt like it had been hours of him slowly rocking in me, and our lips caressing the others. We were making love, that was for sure.

I pushed on his hip a little with my leg, and he turned over so he was sitting up against the headboard, never disconnecting with me. His hands on my hips and our mouths still dancing, I wondered how I was breathing from all the activity. I slowly started to rise and fall on his cock, and I felt him dig his fingers into my hips. I picked up the pace, and our kisses became more urgent, and the grunts and moans became louder. I grabbed one of his hands from my waist and brought it to my mouth, and bit down as hard as I could. He did the same with my own hand and soon we were drinking each other's essence and I felt my climax coming faster. Eric released my wrist, took a firm hold on my hips, and began to thrust into me. Within a moment, we came, screaming each other's names, and I collapsed on his chest. He moved me from off his body to the side of him, and held me close. I felt the bond between us flare to life, and I shivered in his arms.

"Are you cold my love?" he asked, and pulled the blanket up over our bodies. I snuggled up closer to him and nuzzled his neck, taking in his scent.

"No, I am perfect," I said sleepily, and I felt his chest rumble under me. "I love you Eric."

"I am never letting you go, lover. You are mine, always," he simply answered, and I knew what he said was true. I felt it, and I wouldn't run from it anymore, I was his, and this was my life now, as it should have been from the beginning.


End file.
